In the treatment and examinations of gastrointestinal complaints, patients are often required to undergo proctoscopy, sigmoidoscopy, colonescopy and barium enemas. These examinations are sometimes lengthy and typically require disrobing, which causes the patient to become chilled and which causes embarrassment.
Hospital gowns or hospital pajamas presently worn by patients for these examinations are unsatisfactory because they lead to expressive exposure of the patient's body and causing discomfort and unnecessary embarrassment.
Accordingly, a need arises for a garment which can be worn by the patient during the proctoscopic examination and treatment, which prevents the patient from becoming chilled and protects his or her privacy, but does not interfere with treatment and examination.